


A Thousand Kisses

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, Lab Sex, M/M, Neediness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Bruce is desperate for Tony's kisses. Nothing but fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink**.

Tony was attracted to Bruce from the moment he set eyes on him. His low-grade buzz of happiness at meeting a skilled scientist had immediately flared up into gut-churning lust. He'd apparently had a secret kink for rumpled, yet rugged professor types. He'd managed to play it cool, but he was aware that he was still staring at Bruce. He just couldn't help it. He was having delicious visions of the two of them spending all day in the lab together, taking breaks only for food and wanton sex on the countertops.

So Tony was nothing but pleased when Bruce reconsidered his plan to leave New York behind and accepted Tony's offer to stay in the newly christened Avengers mansion. Since Tony was already remodeling his family's old home into appropriate headquarters and lodging for a team of superheroes, he told Bruce that it would be no extra trouble at all to "Hulk-proof" one of the floors. The offer of this type of security, plus the promise of lab space and free rein in the R & D floors of Stark Tower, had quickly won Bruce over. 

Tony had a lot of extra time on his hands ever since Pepper's recent decision to move their relationship back a step from "partners" to "business partners." This change had been painful at first, but after the initial denial, arguing, and misery...Tony understood. He was a hard man to live with. He couldn't begrudge her wanting some space. 

Without consciously planning to do so, Tony had used up a lot of his new free time with Bruce. Talking with Bruce, showing Bruce technology he had, reminding Bruce to eat just the way Pepper used to have to remind Tony himself to eat...OK, he was wooing Bruce. He could admit it. To himself. In private. When he was slightly drunk.

He had expected that it might take a while, or even that his mission might fail. He wasn't used to his attempts to seduce someone not working, but Bruce was different. For one thing, for all Tony knew, he might be strictly straight. He knew that Bruce had been serious with a woman before, and as weird as it seemed to Tony, some people actually didn't have any "flexibility" mixed with their "hetero." On top of that, the presence of the Hulk gave Bruce a great reason to keep people at arm's length--or literally miles away. Beyond all that, Bruce seemed shy. He gave off the impression of the nerdy, quiet guy who never got the girl (or guy). Tony wasn't sure if his charm would work on someone who didn't grasp the fact that he was worth charming.

All of Tony's doubts were wiped away one afternoon in the lab, a few weeks after Bruce had come to stay in New York. On that fateful afternoon, Tony hadn't seduced Bruce...Bruce had seduced him. 

They were working on separate projects in the same lab, which Tony found incredibly cozy. He was fiddling with a new mechanism for his suit (which was approaching Inspector Gadget levels of different functionalities) and Bruce was doing something painstaking with a little dish of agar.

Tony called Bruce over to admire the tiny hinge that he had just fashioned for his creation. Bruce obediently walked over and leaned down next to Tony to look at the miniscule metal object. He had to lean so close that they were almost cheek-to-cheek. Tony momentarily thought about how intimate this pose was, but he held back and didn't move any closer. He didn't want to scare Bruce away by coming on too strong, after all.

As Tony looked at Bruce's extremely close face, though, Bruce slowly turned his eyes away from Tony's work and towards Tony himself. When Bruce's eyes met his, Tony twitched a little and tried to look away, but before he could, Bruce leaned foward and kissed him.

Tony was too busy internally doing a victory dance to kiss back for a moment, but then he got his wits about him again and eagerly pressed his lips against Bruce's. Bruce's full, pink, pouty lips that he'd been dreaming about for weeks...yeah, this was awesome.

Tony had expected Bruce to pull back from the kiss pretty quickly, either to check Tony's reaction or because he felt shy. To Tony's surprise, however, Bruce seemed completely willing to spend the rest of the afternoon devouring Tony's mouth. Bruce's hands came up and pushed back on Tony's shoulders, forcing both of them to stand upright to keep their mouths in contact. As soon as they were both standing up, Bruce stepped forward so that he and Tony were pressed close together, basically in contact from their lips all the way down to their knees. Tony felt Bruce shudder against him as their bodies touched, and he happily wrapped his arms around Bruce's soft waist.

Tony pulled back a little and opened his mouth to say make some clever quip that probably wouldn't have been very good, anyway, but Bruce refused to accept his withdrawal. Instead Bruce's lips found his again, but this time they were open a little, to match Tony's, and how was he supposed to resist slipping his tongue in between them?

Bruce moaned out loud at that, and Tony pulled Bruce closer, then let his hands wander up into Bruce's perfect hair that he'd been dying to touch. He found himself cupping Bruce's head and pulling his hair to change the angle of their kisses, with Bruce eagerly following his lead.

Tony rolled his hips against Bruce's, and Bruce moaned again, sounding desperate this time. He didn't break the kiss. Tony suddenly realized that if he didn't pull away, they _would_ end up fucking right there in the lab. As many times as he'd jerked off thinking about that image, he thought it seemed a little extreme for his first time with a very reserved man that he actually cared about.

Pulling away from Bruce's hard, sucking kisses and delectable body was so difficult that it almost felt painful, but Tony finally managed to force himself to escape from their clinch.

"Bruce," he panted out. Then he realized that he didn't actually know what he wanted to say. He settled for, "Doing OK?"

"I'm great," Bruce answered, as out of breath as he was. "Sorry if I went a little boa constrictor on you there. I just...I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He smiled that awkward smile that made Tony melt every time. 

"Hey, you and me both. I was trying to give you space, if you wanted it." Was Tony seriously talking about feelings of his own free will? He couldn't believe it.

"I spent years on the run, Tony. I've spent most of my time with nothing  _but_ space," Bruce replied ruefully. "I've missed being close to someone. And you're the first person that's made me feel...safe."

Tony's stomach jerked a little at that one. It was very rare that anyone considered Tony Stark someone safe. Could he really live up to that? But as he looked at Bruce's shy, open face, he knew that he would do anything he could to keep from hurting Bruce, in any way. Despite the usual gender role bullshit that people assumed about relationships, and despite that fact that Pepper was a normal human without a near-magical flying suit, Tony had never felt the need to protect Pepper. He always knew that she could, and would, handle herself. But Bruce, so lonely and lost and angry, brought out a protective part of Tony that he hadn't known that he had. Everything in him told him to take care of Bruce, to keep him happy. So he would.

Tony had managed to keep them from having reckless lab sex that afternoon. But then he had invited Bruce out on a real date that night, as a good faith gesture to show that he was actually taking this seriously, and when they got home from their delicious Eastern fusion dinner, all bets were off.

As soon as they walked into the front door of the (fortunately abandoned) Avengers mansion, Bruce's lips were on Tony's again. Their mouths found each other so quickly, like magnets coming together, and when the rush of endorphins from their contact hit Tony, he silently admitted to himself that he wasn't going to do any pulling away or putting the brakes on this time. And judging by Bruce's devouring kisses, he wasn't, either.

_All systems go_ , Tony thought happily.

The first thing that Tony let himself indulge in was popping open the first few buttons on Bruce's shirt and running his hands all over that luxuriously hairy chest as they kissed. Bruce squirmed a little, like he was feeling self-conscious, but when Tony's fingers found his nipples, he gasped in a pleased-sounding way and arched his back, pressing closer to Tony's touch. 

Tony took advantage of his momentarily free lips to whisper, "What do you want, baby? I know it's been a long time for you, so you call the shots." He kissed Bruce's neck, down by his open shirt collar, then sucked the skin hard to leave a bruise. "Anything you say."

"Kiss me," Bruce responded instantly, and God, he sounded wrecked already. "Just kiss me. I love it." 

Tony gave him a quick peck, then reminded him, "I'm kissing you already. Any other requests?"

"Fuck me," Bruce sighed against his lips, and Tony got goosebumps all over. "Take me to your bed and fuck me, now." Bruce leaned forward, quick like a snake striking, and sucked hard on Tony's lower lip, and Tony's knees almost buckled. 

"Sounds good to me, baby," Tony murmured. He hadn't been expecting that from the possibly-kind-of-straight Dr. Banner, but he certainly wasn't complaining. In fact, he was already hard as a rock and shuddering all over.

He obediently led Bruce up to the room where he'd been staying, and quickly and gently pushed Bruce back onto the bed. Bruce's drugged, desperate demeanor gave him the idea that Bruce would appreciate him taking charge a little, now that he knew what Bruce wanted.

Tony began stripping Bruce's charmingly rumpled clothes off, but it was slow going, because every time their faces got close enough, Bruce was capturing his lips, finding some delicious new way to combine their mouths, begging silently for Tony's tongue to fuck his mouth again. After all of that happy distraction, Tony finally got Bruce naked, and then hastily stepped back for a moment to yank his own clothes off haphazardly. He scrambled to get lube and a condom from his bedside drawer, too, maintaining his distance from Bruce as he did, because he was beginning to realize that Bruce was like sexy quicksand. Once he was kissing him and touching him, there was no easy escape.

Fully equipped with his sex supplies, Tony eagerly cast himself back down onto the bed, enjoying the immediately wonderful sensation of all of his naked skin pressing up against all of Bruce. They ground up against each other, dry humping a little.  _Like teenagers_ , Tony thought. Tony realized that Bruce's seemingly never ending enthusiasm for making out reminded him of the stereotypical high school experience, kissing for hours in the back of an old Chevy or whatever. (Tony had never really had the typical high school experience.)

Bruce's legs had ended up wrapped around Tony's waist, and Tony took that as invitation enough to grab the lube. He paused before he let his hands slip between Bruce's legs, though. "Are you sure you want this, sweetheart? We can do something else. There are lots of ways to get off." He thrust his hips one more time, dragging the whole lengths of their cocks together and making Bruce writhe.

"Yes, I want it. Please," Bruce said breathlessly, and Tony grinned.

"No need to beg. Just checking in." He lubed his fingers and slid the first one into Bruce's body, quick and smooth. Bruce groaned, sounding half pleased and half pained, and Tony stilled as Bruce's body twitched around his finger.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Hurts a little. But it's good. Just...kiss me again," Bruce grunted. Tony was beginning to realize that kissing was Bruce's solution to every problem.

Tony kissed Bruce thoroughly as he slowly added more fingers, gently stretching Bruce's hole and trying to develop an unusual virtue for himself, patience. Soon Bruce's body was easily accepting Tony's probing fingers. When Tony began plunging his tongue into Bruce's mouth to the same rhythm as the one his hand was setting between Bruce's legs, Tony honestly thought that Bruce was going to come. He was twitching all over, his muscles tensing up in waves, and Tony had to force himself to slow down so that it wouldn't be all over before he began.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked as he slipped the condom on, and Bruce nodded desperately, speechless, his eyes blown wide. 

Tony felt almost smugly satisfied as he pushed into Bruce in one easy stroke and felt that, as he'd known they would, they fit together perfectly. They were face to face, so close, and Tony looked up into Bruce's big, dark eyes and let his feelings show on his face. He could tell that he was smiling like a goon rather than looking handsome and seductive, but Bruce just smiled back, almost glowing.

The emotional moment was broken when Tony thrust his hips for the first time and started the delicious friction. They both moaned at his motion, and then Tony set a strong, steady pace, thrusting gently and precisely, just fast enough to build up their pleasure. 

He kept his eyes on Bruce's face, checking for any signs of pain or fear, but Bruce looked nothing but hedonistic, practically drugged with arousal. He was lying back, luxuriating, letting Tony do the work, but Tony certainly didn't mind. He was up for the task.

As his thrusting got harder, Bruce's lazy pleasure turned desperate again, and Tony could see that he was getting close. Tony focused on thrusting his hips just right, hitting just the right spot to make Bruce cry out. Soon Bruce was a shaking, twitching mess, right on the edge, and then he started talking.

"Kiss me, kiss me, oh, God..." A full-body shudder wracked him. "Tony, please, oh, fuck." He was bending his neck, leaning up as far as he could, straining for Tony's lips, and Tony gave them to him, kissing him harder than ever before, sucking his tongue, and then he felt Bruce come, at that moment, his whole body tensing up, the wonderful wet stickiness between them, and Tony came too, so sudden, deep inside of Bruce.

They kept kissing as they slowly came down from their high, growing lazier, their lips slipping and missing each other, getting wet and sloppy. They finally collapsed, still locked together, Tony lounging across Bruce's chest, laying his head over his heart.

"Wow," Tony breathed, "That was amazing."

"I'll say." Bruce's hand was stroking Tony's hair, and Tony managed to energize himself enough to prop his head up and look up at Bruce's face.

"You, Bruce Banner," Tony declared emphatically, "are a kissing  _slut_ . A slut for kisses, I mean."

"Guilty as charged," Bruce said, grinning, his chest still heaving a little. "Do you mind?"

Tony used his last bit of willpower to move for the night to lean up and give Bruce one more kiss, soft and gentle. "Not at all." Two more kisses, then. "Not at all."

  
  



End file.
